Releasing Desire
by Chang Yin
Summary: Syaoran is holding his birthday party in his house, and he invites Sakura ONLY! What will happen? Lemon in Chapter 2!
1. Reason!

**

* * *

**

**Releasing Desire**

**:CHAPTER ONE:**

**

* * *

**

Sakura peered closer to the mirror, and sighed softly in relief when she saw she was ready. Today was Syaoran's birthday, and she can't went with a mess! Tomoyo Daidouji, her best friend was at England for studies. It had been four years since Tomoyo's leave and Syaoran's arrival.

Syaoran was acting as he forgotten his confession for Sakura, but she didn't mind. They were best friends, although Sakura wanted more.

Her cheeks went red at the thought of being close to Syaoran in this crucial night. They will celebrate it together. She even called Tomoyo for advice. Tomoyo became really open about this relationship and even told her to seduce Syaoran for the best birthday present! Being a person as Sakura of course immediately refused. Tomoyo was a little upset about that, but she shrugged it away with ease.

..._But _Sakura's mind already registered for it.

Sakura thought about it over and over again, and finally decided.

'A surprise won't be too overdone, right?'

She wore her birthday dress from Tomoyo, which was too revealing for Sakura. It had beautiful glow of silvery moonlight, the carefree look of swirling petals. The beautiful emerald-green dress was tight when it reached her waist, and flowed down as waterfall beautifully until her legs. She was nervous when she walked to Syaoran's house. Silence in the beautiful night made her senses tensed.

"Ohayo, Sakura!" Syaoran greeted with a smile, opening the door with a gentle face. He looked at her up and down, admiring her. Sakura blushed slightly when she felt his gaze was fixed upon her.

Her long, fine strands was beautifully twirled into a stylish french bun with two chopsticks holding it. The honey colour made him admired so much as her hair reminded her of pure honey bathed with glowing sunlight. The healthy glow of her fair white skin and the beautiful curves of her body was shown. The healthy red colour of her cherry lips and the amazing emerald eyes matched perfectly.

"You look wonderful." Syaoran said soothingly. Sakura felt her cheeks burned up, and titled her head up to meet his amber eyes. His eyes was so deep and passionate, so beautiful with the sunlight fleck of gold, with the bathing of the moonlight. Sakura held her breath unknowingly, and sighed out when he broke away the gaze.

"The birthday cake." he said in a worrying way, taking her hand in his "Is enough time..."

Sakura's cheeks went hot again when Syaoran was holding her hand. Syaoran unknowingly guided her though the dining room and finally reached the birthday cake, which was strangely placed in his bedroom. She shrugged that thought away and sat herself down on his comfy bed.

* * *

Well, why Syaoran placed his birthday cake in his bedroom? Please review or it's a cliffhanger!! 


	2. Lemon Alert!

**

* * *

**

Releasing Desire

**:Chapter Two:

* * *

**

Sakura watched Syaoran's face became red as tomato when he felt her gaze on the birthday cake just then. Her mind flickered as a thought passed her brain.

"Wait a minute…" she said slowly, eyes widening at the sight of a freshly baked cake which was already placed on the table "You said that it's enough time, and if it is enough time that cake should be in oven, and not baked okay…! That means you lied to me!?" she stared at him in horror and disbelieve.

Syaoran took a deep breath and suddenly kneeled in front of her. Sakura blinked, and, gasped. Syaoran's gaze was too sincere to be blamed on. Her eyes never left his amber orbs, as Syaoran's hands reached for hers.

He grasped her soft, small hand, never wanting to let go as he spoke up.

"I am sorry, Sakura. Sorry." his voice was hoarse and tight "When I came back, mother told me that if I became your boyfriend, elders will ban me from clan. Mother also very furious about their doings, but elders' words are irresistible. They said Meiling should be my wife, because she is the only child of Li Sheng. Sheng is a really powerful man in many ways…"

Sakura listened to him, biting her lips. That was the real reason, huh? Her eyes watered as she thought about the sufferings they had caused to Syaoran and her.

"That is until Meiling told them she didn't love me. She wanted me to be happy. I plan to break the news tomorrow because…" his handsome face suddenly was flushed with excitement and embarrassment.

"Because what?" she asked curiously. Syaoran looked at her, and blushed even redder.

"Because he plans to drug you!" a voice chimed. Syaoran's eyes widened when he heard Meiling's voice echoed. Sakura felt her heart stopped beating as she…

… fainted.

Syaoran caught her fragile body as she fell over him. Her eyes were shut tightly as her face looked pale.

"Two strange news in a row put her to a deep sleep." he mused silently, but worry took over as he hurriedly lied her at his silk-made bed, fanning her with his hands.

And he noticed the computer which had a mail, was squeaking in Meiling's voice "Because he plans to drug you!"

He quickly unplugged the computer as it shut off, leaving a blank screen. He sighed out loud and noticed a pair of emeralds were revealing to the earth.

Sakura Kinomoto opened her eyes and saw Syaoran's amber eyes close to her. She screamed silently as she let out a squeak when he suddenly dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of her.

"I love you." he confessed, eyes piercing into hers. Sakura felt herself stopped breathing, and she bit her lips. Tears finally sprung out from her eyes and dropped onto the silk-sheet.

"I love you too."

Syaoran smiled, and Sakura returned it with a loving gaze. He slowly, slyly crawled to the bed and pressed her shoulders comfortably into the soft bed. Sakura's innocent gaze turned to a sly one, as she felt another self came out.

'Releasing desire.' she noted mildly, and a lustful smile touched her lips. Syaoran agreed silently, and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to let his tongue enter her. Their tongues danced gleefully as Syaoran's hands started to wonder off.

**LEMON ALERT! LEMON ALERT!**

He pulled the zip down to reveal her creamy bare back and undressed her. After tossing the dress over the bed, he broke off the kiss and started to unclasp her bra. Sakura was working on his shirt, and finally left the handsome guy in only his blue underwear.

When Syaoran undid Sakura's bra, it literally sprung off her immense breasts! He dove in and started playing with Sakura's tits. He took her diamond-hard pink nipple in his mouth, and sucked with great fervor. He squeezed both orbs in his hands as he began to suck and lick her other nipple.

"Ohhh...Shaoran...!" panted Sakura. Her pussy was already very damp, oozing wetness through her panties. She just had to be touched down there! She endured another minute of Syaoran's breastplay, after which it felt like she would cum in her panties.

His hands yanked off her lacy panties as he tossed them over the bed. Sakura trembled under his touch as he slowly slid a finger inside her womanhood, gliding back and forth.

Sakura released a moan, trembling as he went forth. He was teasing her, pinching and rubbing her clit as he went on. He smirked when he heard Sakura's pleading whimpers.

Syaoran was pleased when he felt her sweet juices slowly tickled down to his face. He leaned over and spread her love petals, beginning to lick her pink clit. As Syaoran ate deeper into her slit, he closed his eyes and savored the taste of his angel's sweet wetness. She could feel her knees becoming weaker with each lick of Syaoran's tongue.

Finally, she released her first orgasm right into Syaoran's mouth. Licking the sweet liquids clean, he swallowed the sweet cum happily, desiring more. Sakura arched her back, moaning and groaning.

As for Syaoran, his hardened cock wanted out of his underwear more than anything. Still, he kept on eating Sakura out. The sensations soon became too much for Sakura, and her shaky knees gave out, collapsing her on the bouncy bed onto her sexy, round butt.

Syaoran took his time to yank his underwear off and show his 8 inch member. Sakura was shocked to see Syaoran positioned himself at her love hole, and gave a squeak of protest.

"Scared?" Syaoran asked warmly, as Sakura nodded. He sighed, disappointed but care for his love. Sakura bit her lips, and lay down again. This time, Syaoran was a bit of shock.

"I am fine." she said. Syaoran gazed at her, and positioned his member at her love hole. He breathed in the special, sweet cherry blossom-like aroma from her dripping, highly aroused sex.

"Really?" he asked for the final. Sakura nodded at him firmly, giving a beautiful smile at him. That smile gave him strength and desire for her, as he trusted his hardened member into her tight opening.

_Whoa!Her pussy is as hot as lava!_

Sakura felt a painful tug when he penetrated and she released a scream that welled in deep of her throat. Crystalline tears threatened to fall as the pain quickly disappeared, replaced by pleasure. She moaned and whimpered when he began to thrust in and out of her.

"Shaoran-kun! Shaoran-kun!" she called over and over, moaning. Syaoran thought it as music, for deflowering this precious cherry blossom.

"Sakura!" Finally, when he felt an early sign of orgasm, he moaned and released an orgasm inside Sakura. His sperm traveled inside her womb. Sakura gasped and moaned, arching her back in pleasure. Syaoran unwillingly, but forcefully pulled his member out of her, leaving the exhausted cherry blossom sprawled in the stained silk sheets, auburn hair caressed and framed her flushed face.

"That's…" she couldn't continue on her words when Syaoran playfully fingered her clit again. She whimpered as Syaoran found her sweet spot, and was rubbing it lovingly. Syaoran loved being in control, and how Sakura couldn't speak when he fingered her.

"Another round?" he asked sexily, mercilessly. Sakura couldn't speak, but nodded desperately. Syaoran chuckled at her lustful actions.

He pulled his fingers out and licked all the liquids, cleaning his fingers. And then, he pulled Sakura violently. Sakura slumped down on him, as he turned her over. She was facing his cock, as Syaoran faced her opening.

Sakura understood what Syaoran wanted her to do, and engulf his member in her hot, wet mouth. Stroking the member with her moist tongue, Syaoran moaned and cupped her clit. He stroked the clit with his tongue and nibbled gently at her fiery pussy petals.

Sakura moaned and groaned, but kept doing her blowjob. Her tongue skillfully teased the member, and felt it hardened. She kissed the top of it lustfully, and continued on her blowjob. Her nipples hardened into a pink bud when it continuously stroked Syaoran's six abs.

Syaoran stroked her fiery pussy with his tongue, pleased when her sweet juices dripped down from her aroused sex to his mouth. He continued to moan and groan when he felt the signs of orgasm, and released with a loud yell.

Sakura gagged slightly, but swallowed it proudly at the same time. Syaoran slipped from Sakura, and grabbed her jingling breasts from behind. Sakura felt his warm hands covered her breasts, and massaged it slowly. She leaned her head at her chest, and let out a moan. Syaoran tweaked her bud and flipped it, earning a lust-filled moan from the beauty.

Syaoran slowly released the hold on her, and told to hold her bottom up to the air. Sakura's bottom was up in the air, and there was a good view of her pink fiery pussy. Syaoran grabbed her butt cheeks and forced his hard long erection into her sex, pumping against her doggie style. She let out a piecing moan as she bounced against him. Their skin slapped together, squirting cum down each other's legs.

**NO MORE LEMON!!!! NO MORE LEMON!!!!**

"I love you." after the long sex, Syaoran confessed and flipped to his bed, watching the naked beauty fell into a deep slumber.

"I love you too." she mumbled in her sleep. Syaoran wrapped his hands at her waist, and rested his head into the deep valley of a pair of equally soft and inviting breasts, falling into a deep slumber.

The forgotten birthday cake suddenly flashed a red light, and a beeping voice could hear in the silenced night.

'Daidouji, this is Meiling Li. Recorded their first time in bed!"

Gleefully, the mini camera in the birthday cake beeped, echoing the melodic voice of Meiling.

* * *

This chapter is the final? Or want to continue this? Please review! And, the last paragraph of the Lemon I took directly from another fic by eVil MiSTReSS... Don't be mad with me okay? Thanks Hondo-Okami for reminding me!

Thanks to Hondo-Okami, Elli Cole, TimeArtist, c00k1e, Queen of Travesty, hi, anime-lover-forever2007, dbzgtfan2004, Pinaygrrl, Rebel Sk8er of CA, MizUnapprochable, RetroGirl, minoko-chan, Yusari, Tenkouken and na chan for their reviews!


End file.
